encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Inang Brilyante
The Mother Gem (in Tagalog: Inang Brilyante, also known as the Gemstone of Nature and the Gemstone of the Elements) or Powerful Gem (Makapangyarihang Brilyante)As stated by Emre in Episode 133 or 'Ada Brilium '(in Enchan)Episode 158 is a large white jewel entrusted by the deity Emre to the founding queen of Lireo, Cassiopea. Unlike the four elemental gems, it bears no symbol. Powers As a complete gemstone, it can give its wielder the power to control all four elements. It can also conjure force fields and powerful bolts of energy. It is the only item that can defeat Hadezars from Balaak by Arde but it is required that all five subpieces must be gathered togetherEpisode 133. History Upon the invasion of Etheria, all of Encantadia seem to be powerless despite its unified front due to the former being granted great power, similar to that of a bathala, by Bathalumang Ether. Because of this, Bathalang Emre gave the Mother Gem to Cassiopea, which allowed her to defeat Etheria and kill Queen Avria.Episode 149 Cassiopea used the Mother Gem to send Lilasari to Carcero. After her reign as queen of Lireo, Cassiopea remained to be the sole keeper of the gem, which was stored in her home island. The Mother Gem is placed in a pedestal from Devas. Adhara attempted to seize the gemstone, after which Cassiopea retaliated by using the power of the four elements to wipe out Adhara's army, forcing the invader to retreat. dividing the gemstone into four.]] Cassiopea decided to cleave the gem into four separate pieces, distributing each of them to the leaders of the four territories of Encantadia: *the Water Gem to Imaw of Adamya *the Earth Gem to King Armeo of Sapiro *the Air Gem to Queen Minea of Lireo and *the Fire Gem to King Arvak of Hathoria. Despite her good intentions for breaking the jewel, Emre cursed Cassiopea with immortality, telling her that the only way to break the curse was to reconsitute the Mother Gem. Despite the eventual reunion of the four elemental gemstones under Mine-a's care, unknown to Cassiopea, a smaller, fifth gem was formed when she cleaved the Mother Gem and flew several miles off, thus keeping Emre's curse on her intact. A human slave named Paopao picked the gem and became its keeper. The Mother Gem was reconstituted by Cassiopea during the reign of Hara Danaya of Lireo and was kept at the Kamara for safety.Episode 148 After many years, a resurrected Agane (later revealed to be Andora), upon the orders of Ether, was able to find the location of the Mother Gem. She tried to steal it but failed due to additional enchantments made by the Sang'gres. This infuriated Ether given the Gem is essential to weaken the Sang'gres and strengthen a restored Etheria. In order to find Cassiopea, who's been missing for quite some time, Alena, Danaya and Pirena decided to once again separate the Mother Gem, and took their respective gems, against their will. Avria attempted to steal the remaining gems under Lireo's care, since the Water Gem was with Sang'gre Alena while en route to Adamya. She almost succeeded in acquiring the Air Gem and the Earth Gem but foiled by Cassiopea's will to expel her from the latter's body. After a brief skirmish, Cassiopea was able to claim the Air and Earth Gem once more to weaken Avria further. Asval was able to save Avria, who succeeded in claiming the Soul GemEpisode 156. The Mother Gem is once again divided with the absence of the fifth gem. So far, the Air Gem is the only gem without a master. Known keepers * EmreEpisode 149 * Cassiopea Securing the Mother Gem The Mother Gem is being protected by the Sang'gres, Rama Ybrahim, and Pinunong Imaw at the ''kamara ''of the Royal Palace of LireoAs stated by Hara Danaya in Episode 150. The Sang'gres, realizing the mistake of not providing protection to it long ago, decided to put enchantments on it as additional protection from possible theftEpisode 150. The enchantment used to protect the Mother Gem inside the Kamara looks at the intent of anyone who enters the Kamara and will not permit anyone from touching it if there is evil intent. This is why Sang'gre Alena needed to seek permission from Hara Danaya to use the Water Gem in restoring the territory of AdamyaDirek Mark Reyes. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=880708265400181&set=p.880708265400181&type=3&theater. See also * Fire Gem * Earth Gem * Air Gem * Water Gem * Soul Gem References Category:Elemental gems Category:Weapons Category:Magical objects